Rules of Engagement
by Reona
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and the Enterprise is being overrun with evil little creatures. The author is being driven insane and Malcolm invites Trip to dinner. Complete.


__

Hi! This is my Valentine's Day story. It contains slash between Trip and Malcolm. You have been warned.

This is humor and romance.

You might want to read my other story, 'Nature of the Beast, or else some of this isn't going to make sense. Can be read on own. 

For those of you who do not know, 1900 hours is 7 o'clock in the evening. I hate catfish and tuna myself. My computer room is being overrun with plot bunnies as we speak and it's snowing again. I'm also coming down with a cold. 

I'd like to thank silverwyvern for beta reading this!

Enjoy!

Please, review!

reona32@aol.com

__

Reona

****

Rules of Engagement

A white rabbit, pink eyed and floppy eared, gently guided a smaller rabbit of similar appearance across a section of hallway with its nose. A young woman, of approximately 20 years of age and head tipped back to pour the contents of a pixie stick into her mouth, stepped over the pair of animals and walked down the adjacent corridor. Gray eyes looked out from behind gold rim glasses and mouse brown hair fell just past her shoulders. This human female was not wearing the regulation Starfleet uniform that everyone she past was. This woman was wearing Capri blue jeans and a red, thin-strapped tank top over a light sky blue T-shirt. The red tank had a picture of a small cute pink cat in the center, eyes an unnatural shade of purple and glitter over its form. On her feet were a pair of old, blue tennis shoes and the markings of black ink pen on her right outside ankle. The little suns and moons were the result of her recent boredom in school. Around her left wrist was a matching silver watch and bracelet and hanging from her shoulders was an old and ragged tiger shaped bag. 

Reona, web mistress and author of Enterprise fanfiction, swallowed the sugar and stopped in front of a doorway. Using her elbow, she opened the door and stepped inside. A blue bolt and a cry of dismay met her entrance and Reona watched, unconcerned, as the laser came at her from the gun Trip was holding. The blue light connected with her chest and Reona felt the slight tingle against her skin. The training target sphere raced past a second later. 

Reona scratched her nose as Trip stared at her, the phase rifle held limply in his grip. "Hi guys." she greeted the two men in the room. 

Her voice seemed to jerk the Chief Engineer out of his daze. "Are you mad?" Trip exclaimed. "You could have been hurt!"

Reona cocked her eyebrow at Malcolm, who stood calmly behind the target controls as the sphere continued to fly about the room. "Oh, come on Trip!" replied Reona. She walked farther into the room. "This ship has Malcolm Reed, Mr. 'I can control the rotation of the sun and moon with the force of my will'!" Reona folded her arms and snorted. "I wasn't in any danger and I knew it." The gold target sphere flew by again and she pointed at it. "Besides, I knew that a blue bolt is nothing. It's the red beams one has to worry about."

Trip continued to look at her like she was crazy. Malcolm chuckled and touched a few buttons on the control panel. The target sphere flew over to its stand and floated down onto it. "Good evening, Reona." said Malcolm.

Reona smiled at him. "What were you doing?" she asked.

Trip walked over and handed Malcolm the harmless gun. "Mal was just teaching me to shoot better. Work on my aim."

Reona made a face, tearing the end of another pixie stick off. "That's just what I want to do on a date." she grossed.

Trip blinked at her as Malcolm chuckled again. "We're not on a date, Reona." the Tactical Officer said.

Reona flapped a hand at them. "Yeah, yeah. You want Trip to be able to protect himself when you're not there." She tipped her head back and downed the colored sugar.

Malcolm blushed slightly. "Am I that transparent?" 

Trip smiled and touched his shoulder. "Yes, but I like you that way." he said. Malcolm scowled at the blond man while Trip chuckled. 

Reona pressed her lips, more from the sting of the candy than reaction to them. "Come on, love birds. It's almost lunch time and I need something to drink." She turned toward the doorway. 

Trip rolled his eyes. "With the amount of sugar you just ate I'm not surprised. Later we'll have to visit Sick Bay when you crash from your high." he said.

Reona scowled at him as she opened the door. "I didn't ask for your input on my diet." she told him. Reona stepped out and smacked into Travis. The pilot grunted and Reona quickly stepped back, rubbing her nose. "Hi Travis." she grumbled.

"What's wrong, Travis?" asked Trip. Reona looked up to see the man's chocolate face looking very stressed.

Travis pointed down to his feet and looked at them with fear. "It's following me!" he exclaimed. 

Reona dropped her gaze to the floor and spotted the white bunny by the big man's boots. She sighed and picked the animal up, looking around for a place to put it. "At least yours is white." said Trip.

"Our plot bunny was trying to kill one of us." added Malcolm. 

"It's all right, Travis." Reona reassured him as she placed the white plot bunny in a drawer. "I have no plans to write a story about you." She smiled at the man as she closed the storage compartment with the rabbit in it.

Travis sighed. "Thank you so much, Reona." The Enterprise pilot turned and hurried away, least another plot bunny became attached to him.

Reona looked off to the side and smirked. "Yet."

"You are evil, Reona." said Malcolm.

Reona walked up to them and pushed them out of the door. "Yes, I am. But keep it to yourselves." she said. Trip and Malcolm pulled away from Reona and the trio walked down the hall.

"You know." said Malcolm, squeezing Trip's hand. "After what happened last time with the plot bunnies, no one is ever going to be comfortable with the little beasts around." They stopped as a line of white plot bunnies crossed the corridor in front of them.

Reona frowned as she saw one was looking kind of gray colored, signaling that it might become an evil plot bunny at any moment. "I have no control over them." she said. The rabbits past and they continued forward. "It's not like I can make them go away." 

"What about the one that you put in the draw?" asked Trip.

Reona sighed as the entered a turbolift. "It will get out soon. Not much will keep a plot bunny down." she said. Reona smirked as Malcolm called out for deck 5. "Travis is going to find a little surprise following him around again in a few minutes."

Trip chuckled as Malcolm grinned. "Maybe I should assign a guard to the poor man." said the Tactical Officer evilly. 

Reona and Trip laughed. "And I thought you were mean." Trip said to Reona.

Reona smiled. "Obviously I don't hold a candle to Mr. Reed in full plotting mode."

The doors opened and they moved out of the lift. 

They walked down the hall and Malcolm bowed mockingly to his companions. "Thank you. Thank you." 

"Get over yourself, Mal." joked Trip, smacking his shoulder. 

Malcolm caught his hand and the pair twisted around as he jerked Trip forward. "I'd like to get 'over' you." the dark haired man whispered, stressing the second to last word. Trip turned red and glanced at Reona.

Reona waved a hand at them, smiling. "Don't mind me boys. All you're doing is giving me more ideas to work with." she told them. Malcolm chuckled and let Trip go. Trip glared at him but Malcolm just grinned back. "Break it up you two. We're coming to a populated place." announced Reona. Trip and Malcolm looked up in enough time to see Reona walk right into the Mess Hall doors. Trip howled with laugher as Reona pried herself off of the glass and rubbed her nose. That particular appendage was becoming quite sore. 

"Are you all right?" asked Malcolm through a chuckle.

Reona sighed and looked ruefully back at the pair. "Two words Malcolm. 'Motion sensors'." She quickly pressed the door release button and the Mess Hall doors slid open. "I keep forgetting that these doors don't open by themselves."

Malcolm pulled a snorting Trip through the doors after Reona. "That's actually not a bad idea." mused Malcolm, looking meaningfully at Trip.

Trip nodded, quieting his mirth. "I'll get right on it." he said. 

"It would save me a lot of bruises." Reona told them. She looked over the choices and lifted up a door of the compartment to pull out a chicken sandwich. 

Trip chose the same while Malcolm grabbed a tuna sandwich. Trip winked up his nose. "If you think I'm kissing you after you eat that, you've got another thing coming."

Malcolm blinked. "I like tuna. What's wrong with it?" he asked.

Trip shook his head as they joined the line for the beverage dispenser. Reona watched them argue with a small smile. "It tastes funny." countered Trip. 

"'It tastes funny'?" echoed Malcolm. "It does not. Tuna is a perfectly fine fish that is just like any other fish. You like catfish."

"That's not the same." exclaimed Trip. He didn't reacted when Reona pulled his and Malcolm's plates from their hands and placed them on the tray she had picked up. "Catfish is not the same as tuna fish. Tuna is disgusting." continued Trip.

Reona rolled her eyes as she stood before the beverage dispenser, thinking about what she wanted for a drink. "A fish, is a fish, is a fish." said Malcolm, causing Reona to think about a Dr. Seuss book. 1 fish, 2 fish, 3 fish…blue fish, red fish, green fish… "Have you ever had tuna?" demanded Malcolm.

"No. And I don't plan to either." announced Trip.

"Soda, cold." Reona told the machine. She moved the glass to her plate as it was filled, wondering if the computer knew what a Sprite was.

"That's very narrow minded of you, Trip." said Malcolm.

Reona glanced over her shoulder and then ignored them. "Iced tea, chilled." She moved the glass to her tray as Trip answered.

"This is tuna, Malcolm, not inter-species relations." said Trip, snorting. 

Reona began to snicker, unable to help herself as she put in the last order. "Earl Gray, hot."

"That's not the point!" exclaimed Malcolm. He turned to Reona and huffed. "Why do you always do that?" he demanded.

Reona moved the teacup to her plate and picked it up, still snickering. She remembered the first time Malcolm had ordered the tea; she had burst out in hysterics with laughing. "You wouldn't understand the contents." she told the Tactical Officer. "Come on." Reona walked away and they looked around, blushing as they saw half the room staring at them. They ducked their heads and followed Reona to a table by the window. 

Reona smiled as she placed their food in front of them and shook her head. "So, did anything blow up lately and/or was something blown up lately." she asked. 

Trip took a sip of his iced tea before talking. "We're having a little trouble with matter injector 2 and the port warp nacelle is fluctuating. The casing of the injector is cracked and we have to empty it before we can seal the break. The warp nacelle is causing the ship to lisp some times but Travis can handle that." the Chief Engineer said. 

"Will that effect the ability of the weapons to target?" asked Malcolm, slight concern in his voice.

Trip dug a pad out of his uniform. "It shouldn't." answered Trip, sounding unconvinced. The computer may say that everything would be fine but Trip knew that the universe erred on the side of the error. "The targeting system should compensate for the angle and…" He trailed off as he saw Reona lean sideways in her chair and look under the table.

Reona glared at the half white, half black plot bunny by her feet, swearing that it was the one from earlier. "Go away." she hissed, death in her voice. The bunny took off across the room and disappeared. Reona smiled in satisfaction and gestured to Trip. "Please, continue." she urged. Reona smiled and took a sip of her soda as Trip and Malcolm stared at her.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" asked a voice next to them. Reona looked up to find Hoshi standing by the table, lunch tray and plot bunny in her possession. The plot bunny had small ears and was a light pink color with soft green eyes. 

Soda sprayed into the air as Reona spotted the animal. She jerked to her feet and backed away fearfully from the pink plot bunny. "Where did you find that?" Reona asked shakily.

Hoshi blinked. "It was following me from the Bridge." she answered. "I was hoping you could tell me what it's all about. I've never seen a plot bunny like this." the communications officer asked. 

Reona acted like it was the most evil thing she had ever seen, which it was. "It's a fluff plot bunny!" she exclaimed. "Quick! Take it to an air lock and space it!" 

Hoshi pulled the plot bunny against her shoulder. "No!" she cried, horrified.

Reona groaned, sliding down the window. "You don't understand. Today is Valentine's Day and that's a fluff plot bunny. Fluff plot bunnies create mushy situations, cuddly sweet moments, and spontaneous appearances of the color pink." Reona crawled under the table with a final groan. "I should have seen this coming." she muttered. 

Hoshi looked at the cute bunny in her arms and smiled. "Really?" she asked gleefully. Reona groaned under the table, pulling up her knees and laying her head on them. "Well, who will I be in this 'situation' with?" Hoshi asked excitedly. 

Reona sighed. "Turn the bunny over." she instructed. Hoshi put down her tray and flipped the bunny over, cradling it. "There should be a discolored patch of fur in the shape of a heart on its chest. Find the fluff plot bunny with the matching heart and the person it's following will be the one you get the moment with." said Reona.

Hoshi squealed as she found a soft lavender heart on the bunny. "I'll see you all later." she said over her shoulder as she left to find the bunny's match. 

Reona groaned again. "I hate Valentine's Day."

Trip leaned over and looked under the table. Miserable gray eyes looked at him from the shadows. "I didn't know there was a fluff plot bunny. I thought there were only white and black plot bunnies." he said.

Reona sighed and climbed back into her seat. She pushed her glasses back into place and patted down her frizzy hair. "There are lots of types of plot bunnies, Trip." she said. "There are white and black but also fluff, holiday, humor, angst, and love plot bunnies. There are others than just those too. Like death plot bunnies and horror plot bunnies." Reona finished with a shiver.

"And you don't like fluff plot bunnies." stated Malcolm.

Reona straightened her shoulders and looked down her nose at the other man. "I do not write fluff stories, Mr. Reed. There are enough PWP's in the universe without my help." she said.

"PWP?" echoed Trip.

Reona snorted. "It means 'Plot? What Plot?' It's basically a reason to write a sex scene." she informed them. 

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." said Trip with a smile.

Reona glared at him. "Redirect your blood flow Trip, I think too much is going south." she sneered.

"Do I want to know the origin of that comment?" asked another male voice. Reona turned around and began to cry. It was Captain Archer, and he was holding a pink plot bunny. Archer stared at the balling author, confused.

Trip grinned. "Oh, Cap. You've really done it now." he said. 

"What is going on?" asked Archer with a sigh, a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"That, sir, is a fluff plot bunny." Malcolm informed him. "It creates mushy situations, cuddly sweet moments, and…." he trailed off, forgetting the last thing.

"Spontaneous appearances of the color pink." supplied Reona through a sob. A female crewman walked by with a pink tie in her hair and Reona cried harder. "I don't want to write a fluffy story." Reona complained. 

"So, what color is the heart?" asked Trip.

"Heart?" asked Archer, bemused.

"The match of the heart on the fluff bunny's chest will be the one you have the moment with." explained Malcolm, a smile tugging his lips. 

Archer blinked and turned the bunny over. "It's green." he said.

"Well, go find the matching heart on another bunny and you got your love interest." Trip told him. 

Reona sniffled. "I suggest you go look for T'Pol." she said through her tears. 

"T'Pol!" exclaimed everyone else. 

Reona nodded. "You're always paired with either T'Pol or Trip. There is no original character around for you to pair with, so it has to be T'Pol." 

"It had better be T'Pol." said Malcolm.

Reona gave him a watery smile. "Don't worry, Malcolm, Trip is yours. I never liked Archer/Trip stories." she said. 

A scowl crossed Malcolm's face and Trip patted his shoulder. "It's all right, Mal. It ain't going to happen." the blond man reassured him. 

Archer began to walk backwards away from the table. "I think I'll be going now." he said nervously. The Captain of the Enterprise made a speedy exit from the Mess Hall.

Malcolm continued to scowl at the door while Trip blinked in surprise. Reona looked down at her chicken sandwich and sighed. "I'm not hungry anymore." she lamented. 

"What about that plot bunny?" asked Trip suddenly. 

Reona turned around to find a plot bunny with tall ears and molted shades of blue hopping across the room. She screamed and jumped from her chair. Reona snatched the bunny up and raced across the room to a storage closet. She tossed the bunny in and quickly closed it, leaning back against the door and panting. "We're being invaded!" she cried. 

"What's wrong?" asked Malcolm, coming up to her.

Reona looked at him with wild eyes. "It was an angst plot bunny!" she exclaimed. "It creates heartache, loneliness, and spontaneous crying jags. It's worse than the fluff plot bunnies!" Reona pushed past him and dashed out of the Mess Hall, leaving everyone staring after the deranged author. 

Trip opened the storage door and looked inside. "It's gone." he told Malcolm.

Malcolm looked into the dark room also. "Think it will cause any trouble?" he asked.

Trip blinked at him. "Have you been paying attention? Of course it will." he answered. 

Malcolm sighed. "Damn." 

Reona ran down the corridor at full speed, rushing past other crewmen in a blur. She turned the corner and skidded to a stop, a sharp cry pulled from her lips. She sank to her knees as she stared down the corridor. Someone in the crew had hung strings of paper hearts up and down both sides of the hall. Reona groaned and folded herself in half to touch her forehead to the floor. "I hate Valentine's Day."

"Is something the matter, Reona?"

The young woman raised her head with a sigh, already knowing whom she would find. T'Pol stood behind her, her face emotionless and a pink fluff plot bunny by her feet. Reona saw that it had a green heart on its chest. She placed her head back on the floor. "You need to go talk to the Captain, T'Pol. And take the plot bunny with you." Reona told the Vulcan. 

"That is the reason I was searching for you." said T'Pol evenly.

Reona sighed. "Captain. Plot bunny. Go."

"Very well. Thank you." said T'Pol.

Reona just waved a hand as she heard T'Pol walk away, sure that the fluff plot bunny was following her. After the female Vulcan was gone she smirked. "Have fun." With a sigh, Reona stood from the floor and walked away, limping slightly as she entered the turbolift. "Sick Bay." Reona instructed. She rubbed at her knees as the lift moved.

The turbolift stopped and opened, disposing her in front of SickBay. Reona walked up to the wide doors and stopped short as they didn't open for her. Grumbling, she punched the door key and walked inside. Phlox was standing in front of one of his cages and turned at the doors opening. "Ah, Reona." he greeted. "What seems to be the problem or are you here for a non-medical visit?" asked the Denobulan. 

"Hey Phlox." replied Reona. She hopped up onto a biobed and laid back. "I'm afraid that I need you to cheek my knees. Too much crawling around on the floor."

Phlox nodded sympathetically. "Yes, I get many of the crew in here with the same problem." he said. He picked up a scanner and walked over to the prone woman. Phlox ran the scanner over her knees and shook his head. "You do have some bruising on your kneecaps." he said. "I'll regenerate the bruising but I would suggest you stay off the floor."

Reona snickered. "Sure thing, Phlox."

Phlox chose a dermal regenerator and began to run the device over his patient's knees. "Reona, I have a question." said Phlox after a moment.

Reona pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Shoot."

Phlox blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Reona chuckled, it was so much fun to confuse him. "Ask your question, Phlox." she said.

Phlox nodded, finishing with her knees and stepping back. "There seems to be a sudden influx of plot bunnies around Enterprise today. I was wondering whether or not we were going to have a situation like last time."

Reona slid off the bed, testing her legs for soreness. "On Earth there is a holiday called Valentine's Day. Now, this is a big holiday, Phlox, and lots of authors write Valentines' Day stories. That's why there are all the plot bunnies running around." Reona looked at Phlox closely. "Why? Do you have one following you?" she demanded.

"As a matter of fact, I do." replied Phlox, pointing over his shoulder in a general direction.

Reona paled. "Is it pink?" she squeaked. 

Phlox shook his head and Reona sighed. "No," said the doctor. "It a sort of molted green and yellow color with long ears."

Reona was almost weak with relief. "It sounds like a humor plot bunny, Phlox. It's quite harmless compared to other plot bunnies. It creates pranks, funny situations with weird circumstances, and spontaneous giggle fits. Don't worry about it." she explained.

Phlox nodded, smiling his exaggerated smile. "Thank you, Reona." he said.

Reona chuckled. "You're using too many muscles again, Phlox." she told him. "I've got to go. See ya later and work on that smile." Reona waved to the alien as she headed for the door.

"Good bye, Reona." called Phlox. 

Reona opened the SickBay doors and jumped over a white plot bunny that was sitting outside it. She laughed and headed down the corridor. Someone had tacked a large pink heart over the turbolift. Reona groaned and pressed the call button for the lift a little harder than necessary. She stepped inside and leaned against the wall. "Deck 2" she ordered.

The lift sped to the correct floor and opened to let Reona out. She ended up standing nose to nose with Hoshi. "Reona." exclaimed the Asian woman, sounding very happy to see the author. Hoshi yanked Reona out of the lift, clutching her pink plot bunny in her other arm. "I've looked all over the place for my bunny's match and can't find it. The Captain said that you suggested he talk to T'Pol. Can you tell me who you think I should look for? Please." begged Hoshi.

Reona bit her lip, thinking dazedly. "Umm, you might want to talk to Elizabeth Culter or even Travis. If it's not one of them then it must be an original character." she answered.

Hoshi looked anxious. "Well, what if it's an original character?" she asked.

Reona looked at her blankly. "Try Mark Orin, I created him just a while ago." she said.

Hoshi blinked. "The security officer?" she asked. Reona nodded and Hoshi squealed again. "Thanks a bunch." she exclaimed, getting into the lift and disappearing.

"Bye." said Reona to the door. She sighed. "I hate Valentine's Day." Reona turned and walked down the hall past the crewman quarters on this deck. Deck 2 held the command officers quarters and the higher ranking ensign's quarters, like Hoshi's and Travis' quarters. She heard voices around the bend and hurried to catch them. She found Archer, Trip, and Malcolm standing in the hall. "Hey guys." she called their attention to her. She grinned as she saw that the Captain still held his fluff plot bunny. She slunk up to him and petted the rabbit. "T'Pol is looking for you." Reona said lowly.

Archer paled. "She is?" Reona nodded, feeling absurdly pleased with herself. "Why?" squeaked the Captain.

Reona grin turned evil. "It seems that the good Vulcan has a fluff plot bunny following her, and it has a green heart on its chest." she said. She watched gleefully as Archer turned even paler and swayed. 

"Cap, you all right?" asked Trip, a little concern in his voice.

Archer nodded and swallowed. "I'm fine, Trip." he said. 

"He'll be even better when he finds T'Pol." Reona said with a snicker. Archer glared at her and Reona widened her grin. "What? It's not like I have any control over them."

Archer sighed. "We've become a breeding zoo." he lamented, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, just for plot bunnies." corrected Malcolm, watching a yellow and green plot bunny hop down the hall. Its fur was in a swirl pattern and its ears were almost long enough to trip it. 

Reona grinned. "A humor plot bunny." she informed them with a wave of her hand. "Phlox's has got one following him too."

Malcolm sighed and turned to Trip. "I have to get back to the Bridge." he said. "Meet you in my quarters at 1900 hours for dinner?" he asked.

Trip nodded. "Sure, Mal." They squeezed each other's hands. "Bye. Later Cap." said Trip.

"Good bye Captain." said Malcolm.

Archer nodded and watched as the two separated and headed in the opposite direction of each other. Reona stared after Trip, eyes riveted to the small animal following at his heels. The plot bunny was red, its fur in subtle swirls of rich velvet and its small tail a stormy blue. Archer opened his mouth to call out to his friend but Reona slapped her hand over his mouth, hushing him. Reona waited until Trip was gone and then took her hand away. "Why did you do that?" asked Archer. "A fluff plot bunny was following him."

Reona grinned and shook her head, looking very happy. "That wasn't a fluff plot bunny, Jonathan. That was a love plot bunny, it was red. It creates romantic situations, heart felt moments of peace, and spontaneous declarations of undying love. I like love plot bunnies." she said. 

Archer looked down the other hall. "I didn't see one following Malcolm." he said.

Reona rubbed her hands together. "That sly dog. That means he's planning something for Trip." She turned and began to walk away.

Archer caught the back of her shirt and stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" asked the Captain.

Reona blinked at him over her shoulder. "To get details, Johnny, details!" she exclaimed.

Archer shook his head. "You leave them alone. If Malcolm wants to do something special for Trip for Valentine's Day you are not going to harass the poor man about it. Understand?" he said.

"'Harass'?" Reona echoed indignantly. 

"Leave them alone." ordered Archer.

"But…"

"Alone, Reona." stressed Archer.

Reona sighed, slumping. "Fine. Party popper." she muttered.

Archer released her and shifted the fluff plot bunny in his arms. "Good. Now, if you will excuse me. I have a ship to run." He walked away from the sulking author.

Reona lifted her head after he was gone, an unholy light coming into her eyes. "I will get you for this Jonathan Archer, oh yes, I will." she muttered. A manic laugh burst from her lips and she raced off down the hallway. 

Trip walked down the corridor, two PADDS tucked under his arm and one in his hand. He followed the curve of the hall while reading from the PADD in his hand, his attention on the report. He stopped in front of a door, still reading. After a moment, he pressed his thumb to the corner of the PADD to sign it and slid the device into a pocket in his uniform. Trip sighed, rubbing his forehead, and pressed the door chime. "Come." called Malcolm's muffled voice.

Trip pressed the door release and walked into Malcolm's quarters. "I'm sorry if I'm late but…" Trip trailed off. Malcolm wasn't in a uniform and his quarters were not the way they had been that morning. Trip blinked, nearly dropping the PADDS he was carrying. "Um, did I miss something?" asked the Chief Engineer. 

Malcolm was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue silk long sleeved shirt. The overhead lights were dimmed, several candles lit and burning on the round glass table in the middle of the room. On the glass table were two white china sets with wineglasses and silverware. Two chairs were at the table and a cart with a silver domed platter was next to it. On the desk were several vases of roses in different colors, including red, white, yellow, and pink. Malcolm smiled. "No Trip, you didn't miss anything and you're not late." he said. 

Trip looked around the room and swallowed. "Good." he said distractedly. He placed the two PADDS down and walked a little closer to Malcolm. "There are no aliens onboard, you've not been possessed, and I haven't walked into another universe, right?" asked Trip a little cautiously. 

Malcolm's smile grew and he shook his head. "No." he answered.

Trip smiled back this time. "Good." he repeated. He took another step forward and hugged Malcolm.

Trip felt Malcolm's arms surround him and felt his chuckle vibrate in his chest. "Happy Valentine's Day, love." said Malcolm into his ear. 

Trip snuggled his face into Malcolm's shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, Malcolm."

Malcolm sighed. "Computer, play selection Reed 15." A light jazz music filled the room and Trip raised his head in surprise. "Would you dance with me, Charles?" asked Malcolm. Trip smiled and nodded. Malcolm squeezed Trip's waist and they began to sway together.

Trip rested his chin on Malcolm's shoulder and watched the flames of the candles burn. "You're a sneak, you know that?" he said softly. He felt Malcolm chuckle again.

"Benefit of being the Tactical Officer." Malcolm replied. 

Trip chuckled and then sighed. "I love you." he muttered.

"I love you too." Malcolm puffed against his cheek. He pressed his lips to Trip's skin in a small kiss. The music flowed into a different piece and the pair continued to slowly sway around the room. They remained silent, simply holding each other, until that song ended and Malcolm pulled away. "We better eat." he said, glancing at the table. "Wouldn't want Chef's work to go to waste." 

Trip looked at the domed platter with interest. "What did he make?" he asked. 

Malcolm led him to a chair and then went over to the cart. He lifted the lid and watched Trip's face turn a little red. "Catfish, of course." said Malcolm with humor.

"You're never going to give that up, are you?" asked Trip with a sigh. 

Malcolm placed his plate down in front of him and sat himself. "Where would the fun be in that?" he said. 

Trip scowled at him playfully. "You're a sneak and you're evil."

Malcolm grinned. "And you love it." He watched as a full blush spread across Trip's face. Malcolm cut a piece of fish and chewed while he waited for his partner's color to return to normal. 

Trip scowled at him again and ate some food as well. His scowl turned into a smile. "Chef really out did himself this time. This is delicious." Malcolm smiled as Trip dug into his dinner with enthusiasm. 

Several minutes later Malcolm sat back in his chair and waited for Trip to finish mopping the last of the sauce from his plate with a piece of bread. Trip washed it down with some wine and noticed Malcolm watching him. Malcolm smiled. "Ready for dessert?" he asked. A spark appeared in Trip's blue eyes and Malcolm chuckled. "Not that type of dessert." he said. 

Trip chuckled with him. "Is it Pecan Pie?" he asked. 

"No." replied Malcolm as he cleared the dishes.

Trip frowned a little. "Then, what is it?" Malcolm pulled a tray from the bottom of the cart and set it on the table. Two crystal cups of vanilla and chocolate ice cream were topped with nuts, fudge, and a heart shaped cookie. Trip chuckled as Malcolm put one of the dishes in front of him. "What did you have to threaten Chef with to get him to make these?" he asked.

Malcolm placed an innocent look on his face as he sat. "'Threaten'?" he echoed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Trip laughed and picked up his spoon. "Yummy yummy." he said as he put a scoop in his mouth. Malcolm watched with a small smile as Trip ate his dessert, only finishing half of his. "Don't you like yours?" asked Trip when he was done.

Malcolm blinked down at the melted ice cream. "It's fine. I was just busy with something else." he said with humor. Trip scowled at him as Malcolm cleared the table. 

Trip rolled his eyes and stood. He walked over to the desk and looked at the flowers. He fingered the red ones. "The Botany Department must love you just now." Trip said. 

Malcolm came up behind Trip and wrapped his arms around his waist. "They grow extra flowers for the holidays." explained the Tactical Officer. 

"We're going to split them in half, aren't we?" asked Trip, looking dubiously at the many vases. 

"If you wish." said Malcolm, setting his chin on Trip's shoulder. 

Trip turned his head and kissed Malcolm's temple. "I love them, it's just that I don't think they'll all fit in my room." he said. 

Malcolm chuckled and turned Trip around. "With all of the stuff on your desk I'm surprised you have room for anything." he said.

Trip fingered the collar of Malcolm's blue shirt. "Hey, I have a system. Everything has its own place." he said softly, leaning against the desk.

Malcolm smiled. "And where am I in that system?" he asked.

Trip almost touched noses with the other man. "Oh, you're right in the center, Malcolm, and you're quite stuck there too." the blond haired man replied. 

"Good." muttered Malcolm as he kissed Trip on his lips. Malcolm ran one hand up into Trip's hair while his other lay on his hip. Trip cupped Malcolm's neck with both hands and kissed him back. Their lips opened and tongues touched. Trip moaned and Malcolm nipped at his bottom lip. Malcolm pulled back a little and his hand drifted around to stroke Trip's cheek. "I love you so much." he whispered. 

Trip smiled, watching Malcolm's eyes turn smoky. "I love you too. Just as much as you." he said. Malcolm leaned his forehead against Trip's and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Malcolm?" questioned Trip. 

Malcolm opened his eyes and smiled, stepping back. "Of all the stars I've ever seen, you are by far the brightest. I've never felt an emotion as strong as the love I have for you, Charles." Malcolm palmed something from his pocket. "And I've never been more sure that I never want to be parted from you. To do so would take away all my happiness and all the light from my life." Malcolm lowered himself to one knee, carefully keeping his gaze on Trip's wide eyes. "Charles Tucker III, will you marry me?" Malcolm opened the small box he held to reveal two matching gold rings. Malcolm held his breath as Trip stared at him.

For a hanging moment, the two men stilled in the faint light as Enterprise flew through the stars. Trip's eyes flickered around the room, moving over the candles, the roses, and toward the stars outside before settling again on Malcolm's up turned face. "Yes." he answered very softly. Air whooshed out of Malcolm's body, causing Trip to smile. "Yes, I'll marry you Malcolm." he repeated. 

A smile burst out on Malcolm's face and he stood. He pulled out one of the gold rings and carefully slid it onto Trip's finger. Trip did the same for Malcolm and then set the box down. "I…I…" Malcolm attempted to say but it seemed that he had lost the ability to speak.

Trip touched his cheek, his eyes shining. "I know, Malcolm, I know." he muttered. 

Malcolm grabbed him and kissed him. Trip smiled under his lips and wrapped his arms about the other man. Malcolm pulled back, his eyes suspiciously wet. He kissed Trip across his cheeks and over his eyes, muttering between kisses. "Thank you. Thank you. I love you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you."

Trip sighed and slid his hands across Malcolm's chest, searching for the buttons. "I love you too." he whispered before Malcolm's lips fell over his again. He opened a few buttons and slid a hand inside. Malcolm shivered as Trip touched him and moved his hands up Trip's back, aiming for the zipper at the blond man's neck. 

Someone moved carefully back from the vent in the ceiling, trying to remain silent. Tears fell from gray eyes as Reona wiggled through the narrow space. She spilled out into the corridor, dust covered and tears on her cheeks. She sniffled and then sneezed. "That was so beautiful." she muttered. Movement next to her caused her to look down and see a velvet red love plot bunny with blue tail sitting there. She smiled and petted the animal. A loud moan came from the hatch behind her and Reona blushed, quickly shutting it. "Well, we know what they will be doing this night." she said to the plot bunny. Reona coughed and dusted herself off. She picked up the rabbit and walked down the hall. "Come on, I have to go plan revenge on Johnny." She paused as a thought occurred to her. "Unless he's with T'Pol." With a wicked gleam in her eyes, Reona raced off. 

Happy Valentine's Day!!!!


End file.
